


Dispersing Dust

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - TV Fusion, Community: femslash100, F/F, Maggie (menioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Alex spents her vacation in the Wild West.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alex spents her vacation in the Wild West.  
> lanalucy is my awesome betareader.

Alex stands behind Kara, her stomach tingles nervously; she hasn’t been to this place in a while.   

A can drops, rolls until Alex picks it up. “Don’t mind me, just trying to be chivalrous.“ She smiles, tipping her cowboy hat.  

Kara’s expression breaks into pure joy as she turns and throws herself at Alex, arms encircling Alex’s neck. “You came back!“  

Alex drinks in the town beauty that’s Kara; long golden hair, bright blue eyes matched perfectly by a blue dress. “I told you I would.“ With confidence Alex presses two fingers under Kara’s chin, lifting it and leaning in until their lips meet. Here Alex doesn’t need to worry about labels or prejudices, here she can simply be. “Heard your daddy’s looking for a ranch hand, thought I might fill in for a bit.“ Three days, that’s how long the DEO has given her off. Alex’s looking forward to more than the hard ranch work.  

“That’s wonderful news.“ Kara beams at her, then bites her bottom lip.  

“Who’s she?“ Alex motions to a woman, a dark-haired beauty dressed more like a man just like Alex herself.

  “Oh, that’s the new deputy.“ Kara pauses dramatically. “Maggie Sawyer. I hear she’s a fierce one.“  

“Huh.“ Something about Maggie has Alex mesmerized. Next time she’s here, Alex might go astray from Kara.  

“Race you to the stables?“ Kara’s already getting up on her horse. She spurs it and gallops off laughing.  

“Shit.“ Alex gets on her horse races after Kara, dispersing dust.  

The End


End file.
